Snow
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: What would happen when Lance and Ilana saw snow for the first time?


**A/N: Just came to mind with this whole blizzard thing racking my house and stuff. Our roof is leaking and everything too. For this, theoretically, it doesn't snow on Galaluna. I'm not sure if it actually does or not, but just go with it for the sake of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A shriek broke through Lance's peaceful sleep. His eyes were open without a second thought and he was automatically getting out of bed and rushing to the door, not bothering to pull on pants over his boxers. His mind was set on one thing and one thing alone. The shriek that had clearly been Ilana's.

When he leapt down the final few stairs, he found the girl standing at the front door, staring out the glass pane at something outside. He could see that she was totally amazed by the look that was on her face, one of pure bliss and wonder. "Ilana?" he asked, almost afraid to disturb her happiness in fear that she would snap.

"It snowed," she whispered, eyes never leaving the world of white that was just on the other side of the door. "I didn't think it would, but it did." Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates; they glimmered with joy. "It's snow, Lance. Look." The girl shifted aside just enough to allow Lance a peek at the beautiful winter wonderland that was just on the other side of the window.

Lance gave her an estranged look before sucking it up and looking out the window. Even he was impressed by the blanket of crystals that had completely covered their front lawn.

What was once a lush green lawn (or brown during the biting cold that had approached before the snow) was now covered in white crystals of snow. It covered everything from the trees to the bushes to the rooftops to the cars in the street. He even saw his silver-bodied car covered in a thin layer of white.

"Let's go out in it," urged Ilana, already grabbing Lance's arm and trying to drag him upstairs to get him dressed so she could take him out into the biting cold to be able to have fun in the snow.

"Ilana," he breathed, apprehensively following her up the stairs, wondering if this was a good idea or not. He didn't know anything about snow. They didn't have it on Galaluna. They just had rain. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked as the girl hauled him up the last step that led to the second floor of the house.

"Octus already cleared it for me. Now go get dressed and let's go outside. It looks like fun!" She was already bolting off for her room and slamming the door before he had time to get another word in.

Lance let out a quiet sigh and headed for his own room before shutting the door behind him. This was either going to end up really bad or pretty good. There was never a middle ground when it came to Ilana.

He pulled on a shirt and then slipped into a pair of jeans and hooked his belt through the loops. He looked at the picture beside his bed and slipped it into the drawer, putting it in safe keeping in case the snow had some affect on anything like that. He wasn't about to stop being cautious now.

It was a few minutes later when Ilana knocked on the door. When Lance didn't answer, she pushed it open. The blonde girl was standing there in a plush white coat with a fur-lined hood. Brown gloves wrapped up her small hands nicely and she looked in at her protector and supposed brother. "You coming?" she asked, not wanting to look in case he didn't have pants on or something. It hadn't bothered her earlier only because he ran downstairs out of choice.

"Yeah, yeah, one second," huffed Lance, still hating every second of this. He was in a coat of black, the same shade as ebony or obsidian. He stood up, normal combat boots replaced by something more like hiking boots to keep the snow away.

"Well, come on," laughed the girl, throwing the door open. "The snow'll have melted by the time we get out there at this rate."

Lance looked at her and found her looking somewhat cute in the warmth of her big, comfy jacket. "Then let's go," he said, rising off the side of his bed and heading for the door. Ilana left first and then Lance followed shortly after, closing the door to his room behind him.

When the two stepped outside into the world of white, Ilana immediately regretted ruining the perfection of the snow. It had been like staring out at a giant lumpy marshmallow before, but now just one footstep had ruined the whole thing. "It's so pretty," said the girl, forgetting the perfection and just taking a moment to spin around in circles, staring up at the sky that was beginning to release flakes once again.

"Mhm," said Lance, hardly taking notice of her words. He was watching the new flakes fall from the sky, each one melting into the rest of the snow as it hit. Then his dark eyes found Ilana who had stopped spinning and had just fallen backwards into the snow. The girl began moving her arms and her legs back and forth and back and forth. This compelled Lance to ask a stupid question. "What are you doing?'

"Making snow angels," said the girl, closing her eyes as the sky's crystals touched her face as she faced skyward. "Octus told me what they were."

"You really did you're research on all this stuff, didn't you?" asked Lance, trying to keep a smile from playing with the corners of his lips.

The girl nodded simply before standing up and moving back to the snow-covered sidewalk to admire her work. It actually did look like an angel. "That's really pretty," she said before casting her gaze out into the rest of the whiteness that stood out in the open for the two to play in.

"Whatever you say," Lance muttered with a smirk, eyes still caught up on the snow angel.

"How about a snowball fight," said the girl, not really asking as much as demanding. She already had a ball of the stuff in her hand and was aiming at Lance while he tried to process what she was saying.

"Wha-" Lance had no time to get words out before he got drilled in the face with a sphere of snow. His face was caught between stunned and angry and his eyes were shut out against the cold crystals that pressed to his face, but he could clearly hear Ilana's laughter ringing out. He wasn't about to take away her happiness. So while she was busy giggling her little butt off, he was making his own snowball.

Ilana had just managed to calm herself down when she felt something go _smack!_ right against the chest part of her jacket. She looked down at where she had been hit before looking up at Lance and- _Smack!_ Another whapped her right in the face. "Lance!"

"Ilana!" he said right back in a mocking tone before running for his life, hoping that she wasn't going to win this one. He was already trekking through the snow on a getaway route when he felt a snowball hit the back of his leg. Lance went down face first into the snow.

Another eruption of giggles came from Ilana as she also fell down laughing. She could only imagine Lance doing a faceplant into the snow, but now she had actually gotten to see it happen.

Lance flipped over, staring up at the sky. "Okay, you're right, this is fun," he said reluctantly, sitting up to see her hunched over in the snow, nearly dying from giggling so hard.

The two found out that they loved snow.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe a little OOC? Hopefully not as bad as I thought it was. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


End file.
